Jōshō Akuma (Rising Demon)
by Josho nikushimi
Summary: From the Jōshō series. Cursed to a life of solitude, some demons live behind a mask, and sometimes the most broken people try to fix others because they can't fix themselves.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Akuma, which means demon. It's a rather fitting name I guess.I'll tell you now what I look like so there's no confusion later. I have white hair that is tipped with black, and I have colorless black eyes. My skin is deadly pale, but that's due to the demon inside me. I use only chakra to live, I have very little blood circling through my body, and my heart doesn't actually do anything, it's only my chakra moving the blood.

Anyway, I'm eleven years old, and graduating from the academy early. Ever since I was just a child I wanted to be a ninja, and I've had a strong desire for blood ever since I was little.

I was given my name the day I was born when they sealed the shadow demon inside me. I speak with him often, because I have nobody else to speak with. My mother died at my birth, and my father disowned me soon after.

So, I became an orphan. I was hated and despised more than the boy with the nine-tails inside him, but I didn't care what they thought. After all, it wasn't their choice on how I lived.

I looked up as Iruka-sensei called out my name, "Team 3, Dārin Hana, Dārin Chūrippu, and Akuma." So I was with the two civilian twins named after flowers. What's with this place? Everyone's name after flowers these days. I mean Hana means rose, and Chūrippu means Tulip. There's even a girl in this class named Sakura. I stood with my teammates and trailed with them after the man who had announced himself as Nara Taidana, Sensei of team three.

The man was lazy. As he walked he dragged his feet and repeatedly muttered troublesome.

We sat out in front of the academy, and we all introduced ourselves. I didn't really care much, so I didn't listen.

Sensei yawned and threw a larger rock at me. It hit the side of my head as I watched the clouds. "Hm? Oh, I'm Akuma. I don't really like anything, I have no known dislikes, and having a dream is pointless."

"How so?" Sensei mused.

"The rules of being a ninja imply that there is no room for own personal goals. It is the mission, and only the mission, there is nothing else."

Sensei raised an eyebrow, "Then what's the fun in being a shinobi?"

"I enjoy killing," I replied simply with a straight face.

The two civilian girls flinched back, but Sensei only blinked. "Oh yes, I was informed that's somewhat why you got your name."

I nodded.

The twins looked slightly frightened, "So you really are a demon?" One squeaked.

"Of course!"I smiled, "Why else would I be called Akuma?"

The stumbled, and Sensi groaned, "I don't feel like testing you right now so meet me at training ground three tomorrow at twelve. Don't be late." Sensei then flickered away, a few shadows twisting in the air, that I began to play with.

They danced around my fingers, and I was mildly aware of my two team members scrambling away.

I looked up finally, and huffed in mild annoyance, "They could've at least said bye to me. I thought civilian kids were supposed to have better manners than shinobi children."


	2. Chapter 2

The next day was interesting, to say the least. Our Sensei was lazy, as his name implied, then again all Nara's were lazy. "Alright, for this test I want to see how well the three of you do when trapped in my shadows. You have an hour to get out." Then he laid down after setting a large yellow timer and setting it next to him. His shadow stretched and attached to ours. It felt somewhat cold, but at the same time, it felt comfortable. Testing it out I moved. The shadow trailed around my skin, and it felt like thick water.

I turned to watch my teammates and witnessed Hana try to move her right foot. It didn't budge. I walked over, and the twins stared at me in shock, green eyes widening, and short brown hair stiff, and unmoving as the wind blew past.

"It doesn't work on me," I explained smiling. I looked over at sensei, and kicked his foot, making him crack open an eye, his shadow retracting in surprise.

"How'd you get out?"

"I'm the Kahona shadow Sensei. Surely you read my folder."

Sensei smiled sheepishly, "I might have been a tad bit too lazy to bother reading them. Tell me yourself why don't you."

I glared at him but began meditating. The shadows danced around me in the air, and I pulled them to me. I slipped into the ground as a shadow and disappeared into the shadow of a tree. Then I darted out, and his in sensei's shadow. I moved, as a dark replica of him, and when he moved I moved.

Being creepy I waved up at him when his own hand stayed at his side.

"Oh. So you really are a shadow." I slipped up off the ground and smiled. I kept the shadows attached to me and hardened them slightly into a shadow armor.

"So did we pass sensei?" I asked letting the shadows return to their home.

Sensei winced, "Well… You do, but your two teammates don't. I'll have to try and pull some strings to get you on a two-man cell.

The twins gasped, but didn't cry like I thought they would. "oh well, I guess we saw that coming, we'll have to try again next year."

They ran off, and I turned back to my approved Sensei. "As for you, I'm planning to get you to join an older Genin team, they're a year older than you."

"So you won't be my Sensei?"

"No, it's much too troublesome."

I nodded and asked the obvious question, "So when do I meet my new sensei?"

"Tomorrow, and I think you'll absolutely adore your new sensei." He smirked, and began walking away slowly, "I hope you survive. At least you prefer Taijutsu, you poor soul."

I glared at the man's retreating back. I now really wanted to know who would be my sensei was if someone was wishing me luck. If I listened to his hints I would be with a team of genin two years older than me, and their Sensei was a master at Taijutsu that was either insane or very strict.

I did have to take into account the Nara's laziness so the man most likely was energetic, but if he was wishing a child luck then the man was most likely quite insane.

Ugg! Now the man has me worrying!


	3. Chapter 3

That night I sat on a chair in my kitchen staring at the white wall. After arriving home the mask I wore has slipped away, revealing the empty soul beneath. My night had been like this ever since I had been able to remember.

Every night I would come home, and sit staring at the wall with an empty mind. During the day I had noticed that I never remembered what I did during the night, and in the morning I would still be sited here staring at the wall, but I would be covered in blood that was not my own. Today, I made sure to try and put my mask back on at five.

It ended up being five thirty when I came to, and I hurried to take a shower, and but on fresh clothes. I wasn't hungry, and I didn't have any money for food anyways. Sadly I still lived in an abandoned apartment complex near the village walls.

I set out around what I assumed to be six and arrived at training ground three where there was a team waiting. There were two in green spandex with over-sized eyebrows, a long haired boy with pale eye's so probably Hyuga, and a girl with brown hair, tied up near the top of her head. The girl had a scroll strapped to her back, with several others dangling around on her outfit.

The bigger of the green people jumped at me when he saw me, and on instinct, I sidestepped his arm and brought up a knee nailing him in the gut.

"I did not think you were that good, "He wheezed, "I apologize for underestimating you. I'm Gai."

"So Gai-Sensei?"

He nodded and leaped up after recovering. "Yes, I am your youthful teacher! And these are your youthful teammates.

The smaller green boy yelled his name enthusiastically, "I'm rock lee! Please, call me Lee!"

"Tenten and this is Neji Hyuga."

"I'm Akuma." I smiled them, and the girl smiled back.

"It's nice to meet you Akuma. What do you specialize in?"

"Taijutsu, and Assassination."

A flicker of shock crossed her face. "I think you'll fit in nicely with this team, as long as those two don't kill us all first." She chuckled motioning to Sensei and Lee. "I'll be honest and come straight out with it, those two are insane. Then we have Neji over here, who just doesn't really care, and me who's the weapon mistress of the team."

"Weapons? I think you'll have to teach me a bit. I'm barely passable in Kunai, and Shuriken throwing." I turned to the other boy who had been watching me with a judging eye.

"It's unkind to stare at a girl unless you would like to be presented as a pervert."

He quickly looked away his cheeks dusted a slight red. "Sorry."

Tenten watched us in surprise, "Oh my gosh! I've never seen Neji blush before! You're amazing Akuma, where did you learn how to do that?" I shrugged in reply."Aww man. Well, at least I got to see Neji impressed at least once in my lifetime, it's not that common you see Neji display something other than criticism, and hatred.

I nodded and turned just as Gai-sensei announced the start of training.


	4. Chapter 4

I stood with my new team in a line before him, and I watched amused as he struck up a pose. "Let's do 500 push-up's!" He fell flat on his face, and began, at a superhuman face that I was familiar with. Frowning I began. This was too easy.

Every Taijutsu master has to be able to do at least 5,000 push-ups in five minutes. I stopped, sat up and watched as my sensei, and Lee finished up their last ten.

Besides me, our other two teammates have just reached ten push-ups. "So Akuma, you prefer Taijutsu," Lee asked, in more of a statement form.

"Yes. The shadow demon inside me is based off mostly Taijutsu, and I've learned most of it from him. My stances are different because I can use the shadows in my dance."

"Dance?"

"My Taijutsu is more like a dance, and the shadows dance around me as well."

Lee stared off into space and Gai-sensei looked at me wearily, "Are you able to open the eight inner gates Akuma?"

"No, I can open the eight demon gates though."

"All of them?" I nodded, and Gai-sensei frowned, "That is unallowed. The move has been sealed away so no one could learn it, so how did you come about it?"

I stared at my Sensei, "KuroKage, taught me. And are you alright sensei?"

"Hmm? Oh yes! My youthfulness is in perfect condition!"

"Gai-sensei!

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sen...ow!"

Lee whimpered and held his head as my hand hovered above him. "Can't you two act civilized for once? I'd like to keep my sanity thank you, " I huffed, and sat down, closing my eyes, and diving into myself subconsciousness where I knew KuroKage was.

KuroKage means Black Shadow, and I guess that's what people would name you if you were a shadow demon.I looked up at the full-grown man with darker skin, black hair, and black eyes. Kurokage can take on any form he chooses, but he often uses this one to speak with me, because it's easier.

"Akuma, how's training?" He teased.

"Boring, and annoying."

"Good rime."

I glared at the man, and laid down on the water we stood on. It felt thicker than normal water and was a dark shimmering black. There were chains come up from the water as will, that attached to KuroKage ankles. "I almost feel like you have no pity for the wackjobs on my team."

"Of course I don't demons don't have feelings!"

"Is that why I truly am a demon? Because I have no feeling, and I wear a mask to hide it?"

KuroKage smiled, and I found myself drifting up, and up, back towards the real world, where my teammates were. So I am a demon...


	5. Chapter 5

Three weeks later our routine had solidified, and we met at 6:30 am, did pushups, situps, ran laps, spared, then worked on individual things from 6:00 pm to 7:00 pm. Unless of course Tenten was too tired and was unable to continue.

When that happens i had to spar with Gai-sensei, then Neji had to teach me how to throw kunai. I am proud to say i was improving, but most of the time i was stuck with neji because Tenten passed out from exhaustion, not that neji came out of it in perfect condition other but… he was better than Tenten.

I had changed my clothing choice recently, i now wore a black mesh shirt with black shinobi shorts. I went barefoot, and wore the same grey vest. Inside the vest was chakra seals, so the more chakra i pushed in the heavier it became.

Currently it should weigh… i honestly don't know, but it's enough to make even guy-sensei crumble under its weight. I should know, because guy-sensei wanted to carry me once but he ended up flat on his back gasping for breath with a heavy weight on top of him.

"Hey Akuma, are you listening to me?"

I looked over at Tenten who was walking down the street with me, "Oh, sorry. What were you saying?"

"I was asking if you wanted to join me on a trip to the hot springs."

"Sorry, but i need to go shopping before all the stores close."

"That's too bad, maybe next time."

She then peeled away and walking in the direction to the hot springs. I snorted. By shopping i really meant sitting at home doing whatever i do. I vanished into the night, allowing the shadows to pull me in.

As the sky grew darker i enjoyed myself with whatever i normally did at night, and took a warm shower in the morning, watching the blood mixed water fanish down the drain.

Today i was going on my first C-rank mission with Gui-sensei's team. It was supposed to be a simple bandit mission. We were going to a nearby village in order to take care of the problem they had with bandits.

I'd have to be extra careful at night so that i don't hurt anyone in the village because it was our job to protect them, not kill them.

Frowning i made my way to the hokage's building were we had all agreed to meet for the mission today. I think that Gui-sensei was a bit over excited. And Lee-san was overly excited about going on the c rank with me. Apparently it's not common for anyone to be as good at taijutsu as them, not that i can really say that i thought it was common. After all they are both insanely addicted to training.

I can't tell you how much they seem addicted to training. Honestly it's no wonder that Tenten says she came close to dying with exhaustion. Normal shinobi would collapse within the first hour of our training.

The fact that Tenten can do most of it proved that she does have mildly better stamina than most people her age. Not that i really think age matters in the ninja world. Most of us die young.

What am i saying?

Nearly all of us die young.


	6. Chapter 6

"Akuma-chan! You're here! Now we can go!" Lee-san jumped up and down in excitement as Gui-sensei walked in circles on his hands.

"Ah my youthful pupil! You are here at last, and directly on time as well!"

I chuckled lightly at their antics as Tenten made her way over to me, "thank god you are here Akuma. These two were just about to drive me nuts, and Neji wasn't going to be any help."

She pointed her thub over her shoulder as she approached me. I nodded at him in greeting and he nodded back, "i'm sorry i wasn't her earlier, i was having trouble getting up this morning. Wait make it every morning. It's every morning that i struggle to get up."

"You like to sleep to. This morning was almost pure torture because i had to wake up so early. It doesn't look like you had to do mutch to get ready."

"No, but i did have to back for the mission. I didn't do it last night because i wanted to get to bed a bit earlier because we had the mission today. I still had time to sleep in though, just has to do everything a bit faster in order to be ready in time."

"Girl struggles."

If only she knew that i real didn't care. All i had to do to get ready was wash away a bit of blood and change. It's not like i but any makeup on, it would just get washed of later when i was running.

"Our team of youth is ready to head out!" gui-sensei took of running towards the gate with Lee-san on his heels. Neji took of after them.

Knowing Tenten was going to fall behind i let her onto my back and took of towards our already running team. To stay away from the clusters of people in the streets i stayed on the roofs holding Tenten in a piggy back.

"So Tenten, what do you think of the mission?"

"Well i guess we would do better if neji and you infiltrated their base and the three of us sit in wait. When most of them are sleeping you two could start an attack and the tree of us could join you when you light a flare."

I nodded as we caught up to Neji-san, Lee-san, and Guy-sensei, "i see the reasoning behind that but Lee-san, and Guy-sensei are too loud for them to be good at lying in wait. We may be better of having neji use his byakugan and tell us when most of them are sleeping then as a group we can launch a surprise attack. The only drawbacks are that Neji-san will have a steady drain of chakra while we wait. He'd also have to be alone while the rest of us wait at the village in case they have somebody watching us."

Tenten was now nodding and the tree's were flying by, "we could also wait for them to come to the village, but we wouldn't be able to get all of them at once."

"Three ideas, none of them seem to work… Tenten do you think you could run now? I'll need my arm in case we run into bandits now that we're nearing the village."

"Yeah, sorry that you had to carry me this far."

I shrugged as best as i could while carrying her, "hey, Gui-sensei stop for a moment please!"

The boys all stopped at my yell. Tenten set her feet on the ground and stretched for a moment, "ok, i'm good now."

"So youthful of our beloved Akua to carry out slow teammate!" Gui-sensei cried crocodile tears spilling from his eyes. Lee-san's matched them as he hugged our sensei and yelled.

"My teammate is so youthful!"

I laughed lightly, "yeah, yeah, now lefts move before we attract some unwanted attention."

We took off again as our two green freaks continued crying and yelling, i myself was running through all the things i knew in my mind,and thinking through possible scenarios, and looking for all the possible hiding spots as we passed under the trees that had grown over the road.

For safety we had neji in the lead followed by Lee-san Gai-sensei. Those two were standing side by side so that they could watch protect a side, and because Lee-san can't use chakra so if he gets caught in genjutsu he's done. The Gui-sensei can take over both sides.

Tenten was behind them an in front of me, so that she could look around and because it's better for her to have someone guarding her back.

I was in the back to that i could protect the rest from the back because i was using the shadows on the road to sense anything coming from behind us. I was also good at protecting myself from all sides at once and neji was as well.

We slowed just as the village came into view and my eyes widened at what i saw before me.


	7. Chapter 7

The village was small, and everything was grey, the roofs, the road, the plant's the clothes. It was so bleak. The people all looked sad scared and just plain lifeless. Their eyes were dull.

Tenten was shocked, and i understood why. No child expects to see an entire village so dull. Our clothes seemed to bright compared to the dirt stained crey clothes all the villagers wore. Even the children sat there looks of dread on their faces.

"What happened here?" i heard Tenten whisper under hear breath.

I understood what had occurred. The village had been attacked so many times by bandits that they had lost the will to keep trying. I knew instantly we would not be leaving until Lee-san and Guy-sensei had seen the village back up on its feet and running once again.

If that really was the case we would be staying here a while. "I'll go start a watch." i turned away into the trees and began a watch.

They let me go without complaint. Gui-sensei and Lee-san didn't even notice me leaving because hey wee to busy trying to lift the spirit of the villagers. It was a futile attempt. After being like this for who knows how long the only way the village could be happy again is if all their things were returned and the bandits taken care of.

I have no doubt that everyone in the village chippy in in order to get enough money to pay for our aid. I'm sure that it also cost them several important meal in order to do so.

Selecting a space hidden by shadows just outside the village entrance i began my watch. They probably already knew he village was to weak to fight back so they would enter through the front.

When they did there would be a surprise waiting for them. I watched as Neji and Tenten left to begin their search for the bandits hideout. Neji's byakugan wasn't on most likely he was waiting for them to get out a little ways in order to preserve his chakra for later.

"Shadow art: squirrel." as soon as i whispered the jutsu a black squirrel made of shadows ran away from me after my teammates. Neji looked at it in wonder for a second but after seeing the was it sunk into the shadows he looked away understanding flickering for a second across his face.


	8. Chapter 8

When Neji and Tenten returned we had all gathered after i left a clone to watch the entrance and warn us if the bandits were coming.

"They have one trained ninja with them, so i'm assuming he's their leader." Neji started, "the rest seam untrained, but they all have swords on them so they most likely are using those to threaten the villagers into cooperation."

Tenten nodded, "they don't have anyone on watch ither. They seem confident that the village isn't going to raise a finger against them and that nobody will find their hideout. Witch is just a run down barn."

"They had all the villagers things in there, and there's enough food in the barn to last the entire village until they can harvest again." Neji shifted his gaze to our over hyper sensei, "what do you think we should do sensei?"

"We shall burt in there with all our youthfulness and tie them all together!"

"Uh… Sensei? Will that even work?"

The green wearing man turned to me, "why of course my youthful student. It'll have to be either you or lee."

"Why us?"

"Well you have speed and i want this to be your mission not mine, so i won't be doing anything unless one of you is in deep trouble and it's a life or death situation and none of your teammates are able to help. I'll interfere then."

Just as he finished Tenten collapsed, "Tenten!" lee was at her side in a split second.

"She's exhausted." i commented dryly, "must have used to muth energy looking for their hideout. I don't think she slept well last night ither."

Neji glanced my way for a second before speaking, "Sensei, if you want to do in the way you said i will not be helpful. I can lead you there but for the rest of the mission i think it would turn out better if i didn't interfere. Lee-san should be the one tying the bandits up, while Akuma san takes care of the ninja."

"Such a youthful idea! Sacrificing your spot in the mission so it runs more smoothly!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Could you two kindly be silent. Tenten needs her rest and you two are being o loud."

Lee bowed low, "my deepest apologies Akuma-san. I will not let you down in this mission and none of the non-ninja shall bother you."

I smiled, "i'd expect nothing less from a fellow taijutsu expert like yourself Lee-san. I have no doubts you will do a good job."

Neji and i blinked as tears began streaming from Lee-sans face, "i am honored that Akuma-an has so much faith in me! I will do everything youthfully!"

And we're back to both them praising the word youthful. I actually thought Lee-san was above that, but i suppose i was wrong, not that it's much of a surprise. Lee-san hinks Gai-sensei is a god, and idolises him.

"Um… i think we should leave now if we don't want them to wake before we can put our plan into action."

Neji nodded in agreement, "yes. Gai-sensei i also believe it would be best for us to leave now. Fate says these bandits must fall."

I rolled my eyes. I feel like everyone on this team has a word or object they praise. The green freaks are youthful, pale eyes is fate, the weapon ladies are her weapons and i of course love her shadows.

Hm. if you really think about it me and tenten don't really fit in with that reasoning. I can' imagine what it was like for her without me here to keep her sane. I looked down a said girl resting on the floor, completely unaware that her team was about to finish the mission.

"Then let us be off my youthful genin!"


	9. Chapter 9

To my relief our two green clad team members were silent as we ran through the trees. I had to give it to them, i never thought it was possible. Their spandex blended in a bit to, not that i would never admit it but the suit seemed like a good choice of wear for someone from Kahona.

If your ok being compared to two of Kahuna's finet taijutsu specialists that is. I know for a fact that tha would be something i'd never be able to do. It's already bad enough i ended up on their team and people are pitying me now.

Did i mention that? Every time i see somebody who knows them they look at me with pity. "Akuma-san. You need to pay attention."

"Sorry Neji-san. I was thinking."

He nodded at me to confirm that he herd then stopped and pointed to a large barn, "we're there."

The barn looked almost ready to fall in on itself. The paint was worn away and i'd have to say that this is probably the first time it's been used in years. If i hadn't trusted neji so much i probably would've said there was nobody hear. Let alone a large group of bandits.

They left no evidence that they were staying there, or that hey we're even using the plase.

"Ready Akuma-san?"

"Yes."

And then we were off. When we entered the building everyone was asleep on the ground. Except one. He lay sleeping in a worn cot raised above the rest of the men.

I gave Lee-san a minute to tie up as many men as he could in hat time before jumping and launching myself a him. When i was within five feet he jumped pulling his katana out of its sheath on instinct.

I cave him no time to wake up before launching myself at him after twisting my shadows into a katana and hardening them. This way i'd be more of a fair sward match, not that i as above cheating. I'm sure he wasn't either.

"So you are their leader?"

Dark brown eyes glared at me, "what's it to you, you little brat?!"

I wanted to get in some practice s i slowed my speed down quite a bit. As we trades heavy blows i replied,"i just wanted to make sure before i wasted any of my energy."

I blinked as his katana flew from his hands and slid across the ground. When he looked at the blade he noticed something else. All of his men were a bit tied up. Ha ha ha. Not funny? Oh well.

"Hu… what...how?"

Taking advantage of how distracted he was i lept on top of him and tied him up with the rope i had been carrying round. "Game over Baka-san."

I smirked as Lee-san laughed from where he had been standing after taking care of the ninja's lakys. "That was very youthful Akuma-chan!"

"Chan?..."

He ignored my question and looked a our dendei as h walked towards us, "well we have now successfully completed the first c rank we have been given as a five man sell. It's all so youthful! Even my hip rivals students can not beat you!"

I deepened at his foolishness, and looked at neji, "it was boring, he wouldn't have been a challenge for you. He was probably just a academy drop out that only did well in weapons."

"I assumed as much. His chakra was about the skill level of one i would see half way through the academy, but i was unsure if he was masking his chakra or not."

"Eh. you were unsure about something. That's certainly a first Neji san."

I could feel his glare from the barn. The tied up bandits were in between us. "We need t get started, or we'll never really be able to leave." then he turned and left.

"Why is my genin so un youthful! It breaks my heart to see one of the youth deprived of their youthfulness!" Gai-sensei yelled. I rolled my eyes and tuned him out when he started yelling lees name and stuff. Something of which i was beginning to think they were doing often.

Still smiling i lifted as much of the stolen goods as i could while still running and took of after neji who's clara still cling to where he had stepped, i still couldn't see the bandit's chakra, but it only really worked when i was close to someone. So it's not that helpful at the moment for obvious reasons.

I can't wait to see the look on Tentens face when i she learn that we went and did the mission without her. I'll pin the blame on gai-sensei though. And angry Tenten is hard to control.

"Oh, Akuma-san you caught up."

I snorted, "yes fate guided me to you so you wouldn't be so alone." then i tilted my head and smiled letting him know i was only teasing,


	10. Chapter 10

Within a day we were done transferring everything from the barn back to the village. The people there looked so much better and the village just seemed brighter.

"Thank you so much for your help." the entire village chanted together all of them bowing low.

Gai-sensei replied with his usual, "it is the job of the youth in Kaho Na to help the people in need using their blooming youthfulness!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-se OW!"

"Could you two kindly not do that in my presence? It is disturbing." the two hugging ninja split apart immediately.

Lee-san frowned, "is something wrong your youthfulness Akuma-chan?"

My eyebrow began twitching, "Akuma-san. This is clearly a futile attempt. They have no clue what your talking about." neji placed a hand on my shoulder, "fate was simply not on your side this time."

"When is fate ever on my side?" i muttered under my breath. Neji-san looked at me but didn't ask me what i said.

I looked up from my feet as Tenten sat up and stretched her arms back over her head. "Hey Tenten i hope you don't mind but we're leaving in a few minutes now that you're awake?"

"Hu? But what about the mission?"

I smiled, "it was super easy! Lee could've done it alone, but he'd probably fight them all head on."

Tenten laughed at that, "he would. Did Gai-sensei not help out?"

"Na. He and Neji-san just watched to make sure nothing went wrong. They would have interfered before one of us got hurt."

Just then i realized that the other three boys on our team were still in the tent and Neji Son had simply been watching but our green duo were yelling/talking about youthfulness.

"Gai-sensei, we are ready to leave."

The man blinked slowly responded, "our Tenten's youth has been restored? Great!"

Did he seriously not notice that? I deadpanned and shared a look with Tenten, "uh, yeah. So now we should leave so we can get home before dark. I'm sure Tenten wants to see her family."

The touchy family subject, Lee-san and i never had parent's but her has our Sensei. Neji's father was killed by the clan head (that's what he says anyways), and Gai-sensei never talked about having parents' but i'm sure at least one of them was the one who taught him to be the way he is today.

"Yes, yes. Lets go my youthful genin!"

And so we set off, a still mildly sleepy Tenten on my back and all of us hoping there would be no surprise attack.

And we all know things always go wrong when we hope they go smoothly.


	11. Chapter 11

We were about half way home when we were ambushed by three men in their mid were able to land a hit on Lee-san when he was still surprised. Neji would probably tease him for that later in his own special way.

They all wore a headband with a little lump on it so they were from the sand. The lead ninja was smart and ordered a retreat emidently, "fall back and retreat it's the green beast of Konoha."

I hadn't even gotten a good look at them because they we'll wearing face masks that you wear in a sand storm so only your eyes are visible. "Oh, people outside of the leaf know who you are? That's surprising. Thought you had to be stronger than that for people to run from you, or maybe the think that your faster than them and know that you are above their level of skill."

"Uh… Akuma-san, do you really have to look so deeply into things? Wouldn't it be easier to leave things as they are?"

I shrugged as best as i could without moving Tenten, "it's always a good trait to have. It helps when there is a time when if you don't look into something past what is obviously visible you end up in a situation you don't have the ability to get out of."

Tenten sighed, "you completely missed the point. Gai-sensei is our sensei why are you looking into him so much?"

"Oh. you think i don't trust him. It's not like that at all, "i gave a slight chuckle, "the more i know about you the better i think i'll be able to work together with you. Trust me, if someone were to hurt one of you, at this point i don't think i'd be able to give them mercy."

I felt Tenten shudder slightly on my shoulders as a sliver of my killing intent accidentally spilled over, "Akuma-san is everything alright?" Neji asked still looking forwards and turning his head slightly every so often to cover his blind spot.

I let out a large grin my killing intent vanishing instantly, "yeah, i'm fine. I was just telling Tenten what i would do to someone if they hurt you."

I gave him a closed eye smile and in doing so missed the look he shared with Gai-sensei, "my youthful pupil! You make me so proud! In honor of your youthfulness we shall run faster all the way home! Neji get on my back and we'll be off!"

I laughed a bit as Neji-san unwilling climbed on our Senseis back, knowing full well that we were going to do exactly what he said, and we did. The moment Neji-san was secured we took of in a run.

To the naked eye we probably looked like two green streaks and a black one as we rushed past. I think Tenten-san fainted within the first ten seconds. Normally they would be unable to do this because Tenten would complain about having to be carried by one of the boys.

"Let's race!" Lee-san shouted and instantly run faster, not wanting to lose hm i quickened my pace to match Gai-sensei's who was already ahead of him and carrying a sick looking Hyuga.

I skidded to a halt and turned as i entered the village kicking up a ton of dirt. Gai-sensei was about half mile behind me, and Lee-san a half mile behind him.

"I have made third place!"

"Actually Lee, you were last." Gai-sensei replied solemnly. We both turned showing him the two pale riders.

I smiled slightly, "sorry Lee-san. I'm sure that next time you'll get here before Gai-sensei. You train hard in order to be the best ninja you can right?"

Lee-sans eyes lit up like he had just received the first parais of his entire life, "yes! Next time i will make it back before Gai-sensei! My youthfulness can not fail me now!"

I laughed loudly as he took of running shouting about having to train, "bye, Sensei. I'm going to go unpack and stuff. See you towarod for our d-ranks."

"Actually my youthful pupil! We will not be going any missions, so meet at the training ground." i stared at his quickly retreating back.

"Uh, ok?"

Just then i realized Tenten was gone from my back and was hanging limply in our sensei's arms, who still had Neji-san on his back. Thuggin like it was normal i took of towards home, planning to take care of the blood i had missed while i was on my mission before i went on a killing spree in the middle of the village.

That would not be good.


	12. Chapter 12

I was fortunate enough to not kill anyone in the village despite beary being in control of myself. I mean seriously i was barely holding myself in. killing the people in the village we were sent to help r killing a bunch of people in the view of most of my team were both not good options, and i definitely didn't want to raise suspicions about myself.

I think Gai-sensei was going to spring something shocking apjn us today because he said we were doing any missions. Ever since we began doing missions there has never been a day were we didn't do at least one. We all had to support ourselves, and iḿ sure me and Lee-san didn want to rely on the money the hokage granted us each month because we were still just genin and we were living my ourselves.

I took one glance at the clock on my kitchen wall and set off for the training fails having already taken a shower and goten ready. I was given a wide berth around me as i walked down the street, probably th doing on the academy children from the civilian families spreading rumors about me because they didn't pass and i did.

Id i mention that civilian children are always snot nose brats. Well i suppose Tenten isn, but she worked with shinobi before hand because her father ran a epons shop and she often helped out. I had even been there and i have to say her father's craftsmanship is decent but most of the weapons he has are imported and some of them a really cool.

Most you can find anywhere in the village. I stored my inner dialog as i approached my team who was already at the training ground and was waiting calmly for me to arrive. Well Tenten-san and Neji-san were. The other two were walking around on their hands while waiting for me.

¨final my last youthful student had arved. Youŕe just on time to!"

"It's time for gai-sensei to tell us the important info he was waiting to share with us s a team." Lee-san cheered loudly while flipping himself to his feet using only his arms.

"Well Sensei what do you have fore us?" i asked tilting my head to the side in slight curiosity.

The green gland sensei limited brightly and struck a pose. "I will have you all know i have put your names in for the chunin exams!


	13. Chapter 13

Four sets of eyes blinked in surprise, "really! I am so honored that you think i am ready!" Lee-san yelled loudly obviously very excited for the upcoming event.

"What will happen to the extra person on our team. We have one to many." Neji-san asked.

I blinked at the sadistic grin now marrying our sensei's face, "one of you will have to go alone."

The following silence was one of horror not surprised, "but sense! We're a team! We can just abandon one of our teammates!" Ten-ten and Lee-san both yelled at the same time in schocking time of agreement between the two.

"I think you already know that our extra team member is more than prepared to fight for themselves. I have no doubt in my mind that she is at an advantage."

I blinked in surprise that he has so much faith in me. I wasn't really used to that kind of treatment. I wasn't often that anyone praised me for anything anyone.

Thankyou Sensei, but do you really think iĺl be able to do it on my own? Ie never been on a mission without you guys, and if all o a sudden you aren't there to watch my back dodn you think i be a bit more lacking in my performance than normal?" i farted looking around wildly at my team that was watching me carefully as if they just realized i was the youngest and apparently the strongest to. Something i completely down agree with.

¨Nonsense! You must think highly of yourself. You are my youthful pupil and you have the hadows to gud you as well, so i believe you with mot definitely not be at a disadvantage because you don't have a eam to watch your back.¨

I binked again at my sensei as the rest of my team madden ing their support, ÿeah! Youŕe way stronger and faster than the rest of us Akuma-chan! You can ven beat Gai-sensei in a ace. Your youthfulness is in full bloom!¨

I smiled at Lee-san as Tenten piped up, ¨youŕe really strong. I know you have nothing to worry about. I'm more worried about us. You on the other hand have the best abilities out of anyone on our team and if you really need too you can always run away theyĺl never catch you and if you run you can beat them no problem.¨

¨you are our teammate Akuma-san, we know more about you than the regular kid your age. We also know that we have been practicing for at least a year more than every other kid your age, o if you are able to take all of us on at once without using ny of your chakra and last longer than em minutes i believe fate will be with you. As it so happens you can and you have.¨

I blushed at Neji-sans form of a compliment. He was right though. We had all had a battle before where only i could use my chakra and i held up a against them bout thirteen minutes. It was one of the hardest things i have ever done in my life, but Gai-sensei said that if we all fought seriously and i lasted longer than ten minutes against the four of them we could go a week without D-ranks ad go on a f C-ranks.

A person can only pull weeds for so long, and we just happened to be at our limit. E had contributed more than 100 hour of weed pulling since i joined them so they must have been pulling weeds long before i came so they probably were almost dying from the amount of weeds thy pulled.

Oh and let it be known that Kaho Na has a lot of weeds and some of them are infused with chakra so their roots are really deep. When you run into one of those you have no choice but to dig it out, and it takes a solid half hour for a normal passed ninja to do it.

Thatś why it falls on me or Lee-san when we run into one of those. I am proud to say that we enjoyed our week of no D-ranks. It was honestly probably the best week of my genin career so far bu this week could possibly take itś place because during the chunin exams the participants and their senseis can go on missions since the exams are being held and it often takes longer than a day.

It honestly don't pay to send out a team on a mission and then have to call them back in order for them to participate in the chunin exams. Besides we have foreign shinobi in the village itś a wise time to have as many possible ninja in the village just in case one of the visiting villages attacks while theyeŕe there. Itś happened before in multiple villages because it's the only time of the year a village lets foreign shinobi inside.

¨thank you all of you for having so much faith in me.¨ i bowed low to them because it honestly meant alot to me. With nobody to care for me the amount of praises i got was very limited. I got one or two compliments in the academy but people were scared of me there.

Here with her team they respected her, and she respected them more than she liked to admit.

But i guess thatś what happens when your part of a team.


	14. Chapter 14

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Roboto; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Iḿ proud to say i signed the slip and i was going to be in the chunin exams this year on a team with myself. Because i was alone the rules changed and i was given a quick run through of how it would work, which also ment i knew what all the tests were. First was the written test the one thing i was the worst at. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Roboto; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I may be great with chakra stuff and stuff that requires your body but written tests ofisial doom me. I'll be lucky if i can even pass the first exam. The second exam- the forest of death -would be much easier. I can just run and take someoneś scroll before they even realize itś gone. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Roboto; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Well thatś later. In the meantime i need to wait for the rest of the gein to show up. The room i'm in is large and all the kids from the other villages were already here. Iḿ quite surprised that none of the other kids from the leaf are here. Well thereś one team but iḿ suspicious about them. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Roboto; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The glasses wearing white haired boy just shouts traitor. I looked up as the doors opened and a branch of the genin walked in. i noticed that all of them had been in a genin class. The Nara looked at me, ¨oh hey Akuma-san. The twins here to?¨/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Roboto; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"¨they didn't pass the genin test.¨/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Roboto; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"¨oh so then whereś your team?¨/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Roboto; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I tilted my head o the side slightly, ¨iḿ participating alone. I was put in already full squad and a team only has three students so iḿ alone.¨/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Roboto; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He yawned and i heard a faint mutter of troublesome under his breath but he seemed a bit relieved the twins were here. They both had a huge crush on him and were almost worse than the Sasuke-dan fans. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Roboto; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The doors opened again and in walked pity boy himself with the lout blondie fox and his pink haired fangirl. Shikamaru-san drifted wards them. ¨Hey long time no see.¨/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Roboto; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I was to lazy to listen in on their conversation but i could feel my teams eyes on me so i flicked my hand in theri direction casualty. It was a sign to say ¨chill¨ because when you have a i quote, ¨youthful¨ sensei you have to have youthful translations to hand signs as well. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Roboto; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Not really, but Gai-sensei and Lee-san insisted on them being like that. Not like i care that muth as long as the enemy can tell what them mean or they are subtle enough that our enemy doesn't see them i fine with it./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Roboto; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Watching them come up with ¨youthful¨ terms was amusing as well, because they came up with some of the craziest terms. Iḿ kinda glad they settled on simpler ones not ones that you had to remember long for or that required the word youthful because you can only have so many people on a team that say youthful. Our team has enough already in the form of two leaf wearing ninja. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Roboto; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"My team is weird but it doesn't surprise me most teams are weird because they are a group of the most uncharacteristically matching group. For pity boys team there's the revenge freak, energetic freak and the addicted freak. They are all completely different./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Roboto; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"My team is something like that but we have to of the same. It´s not the worst team i have seen but itś got to be one of the oddest. We are all very ¨youthful¨/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Roboto; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I blinked in surprise when i realized there was a man standing on the stage they had set up in the academy and he was telling us to come up and get our seating arrangements. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Roboto; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"When i got my seat number i sat quickly and looked to my sides. There was a redhead on one and a random genin from one of the villages i didn't recognize the redhead was from the sand village. We were allied with them so i hope they don't try anything while the exams are in motion./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Roboto; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The test was passed out to us and i looked at it with unmasked dread already knowing that if i failed this there was no way i would be able to fight with Lee-san again in the final test. Fighting him in the forest of death would be too soon because he needed some time to get better./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Roboto; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I let out a small yelp of shock when i realized there were only ten minutes left and i haden even turned my test over yet. I looked to my left where the redhead had already finished. Using my speed i switched our papers and wrote my name on his old sheet that was now mine. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Roboto; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He looked up in shock at the blank test in front of him. Well almost blank i had written a little message first. A simple, ¨sorry i didn't realise we started until now.¨ then a smiley face./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Roboto; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He glanced around a little bit of sand slinking away and before the timer was done he had switched his paper with someone else who panced because the timer rang just when they realized they now had a blank test./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Roboto; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"¨alright! Now for the tenth question. If you answer it wrong you can never try again but if you get it right you pass. Now you can also quit now before the questions given and try again next year.¨/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Roboto; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I watched in mild amusement as some of the other genin panicked ten raised their hand. Whole teams walked out quickly not wanting to risk never being able to try the exam again. Like they would actually say we couldn't do it. They always need more njna and the new genin each year can do the D-ranks./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Roboto; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Honestly i kinda just want to pass so i don't need to do the D-ranks that i had been doing ever since i joined team Gai. well the time other than the week where we were only given C-ranks./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Roboto; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Easy one's mind you./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Roboto; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"¨I WILL NOT GIVE UP! I CAME THIS FAR AND I WILL BECOME HOKAGE!¨ i winced at the blonds loudness./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Roboto; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"¨poor Sasuke. Rabid fangirls and now this foolish boy.¨ i muttered under my breath suddenly realising my only desk mate was the redhead the other guyś team left./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Roboto; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He looked at me briefly and i smiled warmly. Recalling something from a book i read some time ago. ¨smiles are they way to someone's heart. Always wear one when greeting someone./span/p 


	15. Chapter 15

¨You all pass!¨ the crazy instructor yelled.

¨WHAT!¨ i wied at the loud noise.

¨What about the tenth question?¨ a few asked i smiled lightly and looked to the head instructor for this exam for the answer he would give.

¨that was the tenth question and sense you are all still here you all pass. Iḿ sure many of you discovered the true point of this test as well. To cheat.¨ i chuckle to myself quietly as naruto begins to freak. He clearly didn't realize that was the entire point of the test.

Just as i finished my thought a bundle of fabric burt in through the window and unfolded inside the room atop the stage. The cloth was pinned to the wall with kuni and a clearly over hyper lady stood there.

¨you let this many maggots pass? Well no matter. I´ll have cut you down by more than one half in the next exam.¨

For the scroll test i guess. I was at the biggest disadvantage because they aren't giving me a scroll to begin with. I would have to get two before i could finish. I suppose people wouldn target me though because i have no scroll for them.

Iḿ at an advantage yet at the same time iḿ at a disadvantage. Difficult situation they put me in. iḿ sure a few people will want to fight me just to see what iḿ made of. Unfortunately they'll be in for a surprise. I want to fight as little as possible for this exam because iḿ unsure what we have next. Always take precautionary measures.

¨Hey! Thinking maggot!¨ the next instructor yelled glaring at me, ¨are you listening to me!¨

¨No.¨ there was s deadpan fest throughout the entire room as every head turned towards me. ¨i was thinking about my position.¨

Her eye twitches, ¨what do you mean by that maggot?¨

I gazed into her eyes, ¨Well snake-san. As it so happens iḿ on a team by myself for this exam. I´m teamless for now.¨ i gave her a bright smile.

She flinched at the nickname i gave her, but it was subtle and most people would miss it if they hadn't been watching closely. ¨you thought it would be a wise idea to tell everyone here that? Why?¨

¨I already know what the next test is and iḿ not going to be giv.¨ i was cut of by the snake lady pressing a hand firmly over my mouth. In response i licked the length of her hand and she retracted it in surprise. ¨If you didn't want me to say something there are many better means to stop me from saying it. Like asking kindly or simply telling me not to say anything. This violence is unnecessary.¨

¨meet me at the training ground tomorrow at five. Any water and i disqualify you. Oh, and nobody tell the annoying maggot what ground it is. Lets see if she can find it without our help since she didn't think she needed to listen. I don't take kindly to being ignored.¨

¨oh. Iḿ sorry if you think i was ignoring you but i was just thinking about something that would greatly affect the outcome of the test for me. I found that a bit more important. I already know where the forest of death is. It has some of my favorite shadows.¨ i replied. Iḿ really enjoying this.

The snake lady wisely didn't answer. Instead she jumped out the window she had come crashing through. Choosing to ignore me now instead of letting me get to her witch i have to ay i was actually very good at getting on her nerves.

I say itś one win me zero wins snake lady. If sheś really a jonin she wouldn't actually allow me to get on her nerves. Iḿ just a kid. A really weird kid though, i wouldn't actually feel insulted if she questioned my sanity.

Besides, itś not like i feel real emotion like any other person dose. I act how i think i should in order to fit the personality i set for myself. Itś not that hard i only have to imajin some of the people i know experiencing the emotion i want to portray then i can slip on the mask i want. Itś one of the most handy things i have ever come across because i have so much more fun this way.

Just wait to someone realizes that i have killed more than the most murderous person on the planet. I can wait to see how they react, everyone dose think iḿ an nosint girl on team Gai. nobody would suspect me and that kind of amuses me. I could kill the hokage and they would be none the wiser. Not like i would.

He kind of makes things interesting. I have a theory to. When someone dies they go to a place that somewhat resembles a living room. Thereś a window on one side of the room and when you look out the window it shows you what is currently going on with the people you care about.

It might not be true, but i like to believe that when i die iĺl still be able to see what my friends go on to do with their lives. I be bored without them. I just have to learn how to protect them.

If i even can…


	16. Chapter 16

Today is the day of the second test. Iḿ excited to see if snake-and will let me get on her nerves again or i sheĺl just ignore me. F i was her i ignored me to.

You know what kinda makes it sound like i think iḿ annoying. I kinda do, but i don't think i was annoying enough for people to want to pretend i don't exist like snake-san seemed to be doing words the end of yesterday after i began pestering her.

Guess what. I was the first one there. And just to prove it i painted a big snake statue while i waited for everyone to show. I have to say it looked realistic, but it was black and looked moe like a snake my shadows would create when i did shadow art: snake. This one was big to and looked cool.

I loved the reaction i got out of the first team when they saw me sitting in the open jaws of a snake that they originally thought was real. The girl screeched and the two boys peed themselves.

Yes i think i may be developing an evil side but it's only healthy. I do kill people after all.

Every reaction i got was a bit similar at first they think itś real then they realize itś just a statue. When all the genin were here i smirked and got ready for the big show. Oh and it was big, very big.

¨what is this! You maggot!¨ snake lady shriked. ¨Why´do you summon a sake!¨ i laughed and fell backwards using my shadows to make it look like the snake was moving and to make it look like it was eating me.

¨because i wanted to see how Snake-san would react! And i wanted to see how snake man reacted! You both like snakes right, so why did you both have such weird reactions. Besides this is just a statue.¨

I could tell her eyebrow wax twitching, ¨maggot...¨ she threatened slowly.

¨this is how you summon a real snake!¨

I pressed my hand on the ground and a very large snake poofed into existence with me standing on itś head. ¨isn't he cute!¨ this snake was real in every way except the fact that he was made out of shadows.

Snake lady was furious now. ¨maggot do you want me to disqualify you?¨

¨nope!¨ i let the snake disappeared and landed safely on the ground in front of snake man, ¨what did you think of it snake man?¨

¨uhhh… it was a large snake?¨ i smiled at him, he clearly had no clue what do say in response to my question. I wasn't that surprised he seemed weird anyways.

¨ok snake lady! Letś begin this test already! Iḿ tired of waiting!¨

By now every single genin other than y team was looking at me like i had just grown a tenth head. My team already knew that i was trying to get the other genin to lower their expectations of me and i have to say it was definitely working. They were all looking at me like i was dirt on the bottom of their shoe. Now all i have to do is steal their scrolls, and pass this test!

Maybe after i would be able to fight with lee-san. I slow down to match his speed of course and only fight him with taijutsu. I would use my shadows other, i didn't want to kill him or hurt him to bad. I would be really unhappy if i did.

The loud blond that used to be in my academy class handed me a slip of paper and i wrote my name on it n blood then handed i back to him. It was fun to see him flip out like he did. I didn't have anything on me eto write with so i simply improvised. Not like biting my thumb was any different than when you do a summoning contract with an animal.

As soon as the rest of the genin turned in their paper slips and got their scroll we were each sent to a different gate surrounding the forest of death. I planned on running round like a headless chicken steal anyone's flag until i get the two i need then run as fast as i can while still wearing my waited est to the tower in the middle of the forest. That would give me about four days to gather up all my strength. For whatever comes next at least…


	17. Chapter 17

As soon as the second test began i was running. I neared team within the first two minutes and took their scroll without them realising it was gone. Immediately after i came upon another team. I snached their scrole as well and was pleased to find that i already had the two roles i needed. I then ran two the tower and jumped through the twin doors.

Being the lazy demon i am i didn't bother to read the stuff on the wall. Instead i went right ahead and activated the sealing seal on the two scrolls. The exam proctor looked at me surprised.

"How did you get here so fast? With two scrolls at that."

"Well because you were so rude to me Snake lady i don't feel like answering you." she glared at me but i crossed my arms over my chest while looking away childishly. "Meanie. I'm going to report this to the Hokage!"

Now her eye was twitching and i was doing evrything i could to not snap out of character and laugh. I didn't last much longer and i attracted the attention of some of the jonin waiting inside.

When they came out to see what was going on i was rolling on the ground in a chibi form. Snake lady was trying not to throw kunai at me more than she already was. I had to change direction so much because if i hadn't i would have been impaled. By the way i'm still laughing.

Suddenly stopping i jumped up and popped out of chibi mode. "So does this mean i passed, or is Snake lady going to let her emotions get the best of her?"

The look of utter horror on the jonin and chunin faces as they looked from me to Snake lady were halarios, Snake lady was shaking in anger and her KI was leaking, "Yes you passed." she squeezed the words out through clenched teeth then walked away. The people she passed shaking like leaves.

"Yay! I passed the second exam all by my lonesome self!" i darted away, heading into the tower to choose where i would be staying. Whenever i walked by somebody they stepped back and avoided my path.

I was moving at a slower pace like them because i had put my weights back on. I entered the first room i saw. It had three beds all lined up against a wall and there was a small kitchen in the corner. A separate door led into a bathroom.

I flopped down on the first bed i came into contact to, and fell asleep not bothering to change out of my clothes. I was faintly aware of somebody outside the room put my name up on the door.

)0 - ) ←←← The ogor line break

I woke up a few hours later and there was another tam at the tower. Being the kind person i am i went and greeted them even though they had been at the tower for a while. I ran into two of them in the kitchen.

The redhead wasn't with them so i approached them without caution like i would have if the red ead had been present. There was something about him that led me to be cautious of him. I'd be ok with it if he had a more stable condition but there was something wrong with him.

There was something weird in him. It reminded me of my demon and Naruto's sealed nine tailed beast. It was very likely that he had something sealed inside him as well, but it had a slightly different and weaker feeling to it so it was probably one of the lower tailed beasts.

It would explain the black rings around his eyes. The beast had a hold over him to, and it lead to his blood lust.

"Hello. How was your test?"

Both jumped, cat and fan my new nicknames for them i decided. "Oh i didn't realize you entered the tower." Fan said eyes widening a bit. "You just got here right?"

"Nah. i got here around three yours before you guys got here. It only took a few minutes for me to get both of the scrolls i needed."

Their eyes widened and the food they had been about to eat fell onto their plates with a small thump. Theri mouths hung open. "O-oh. Uh, could you excuse us? We're still tired from the test."

"Of course!" I smiled brightly and they left the room quickly. I looked down at the plates they had left and at their remaining food before disappearing off into the tower hallways to find something to do. "They'll have a lot of people left so i'd think they'd do something to cut us down more because the third test is normally a tournament of sorts so we can flaunt our abilities to the other villages and stuff like that. So glad i did my homework."

Clouncludeing i headed up to my room hoping to sleep for the next few days. "Four days left, and two or three teams already down for the count unless the sand team killed a team and took more than two scroll. Oh wait i took two teams scrolls. Ugg this is so annoying."

After entering my room for the remained of the test i fell asleep before i could even make it to my bed. I passed out on the floor my body acting as a doorstop.


	18. Chapter 18

I woke up to screaming and flipped my body over to look at the source of the ear splitting sound.

It was Tenten. "Tenten be quiet. I was sleeping."

She silenced herself immediately, "Well i'm sorry you were lying on the floor and looked like you simply fell. I thought you were dead."

"I wouldn't die that easily." wait a second i was sleeping? In a tower than now is nearly filled will living people and didn't kill anyone. My demon friend chooses now to not kill anyone while i'm in my recharge ign stage. Well that's a surprise. Wait why is Tenten here?

"Hey Tenten, what are you doing here?"

"The test is over in an hour and lee was complaining about not being able to see you."

"An hour really? I must have been sleeping for four days straight." rally Kurokage, you couldn't be bothered to wake me up?

Tenten shrugged, "I guess, now come on i'll lead you to lee, he's being really annoying even though Sensei isn't here."

I stood up and began following her out of the room, shutting my door behind me, "Oh yeah i forgot to ask, didn't Lee confess to the pink haired girl on Sasuke and Naruto's team?"

"Yeah, he did. He was turned down to."

"Well that's not a surprise. She's never met him before. Wait did Lee ever meet her before?"

Silence followed and we walked through hallway a dark aura surrounding us, "You know what Akuma… i don't think he has."

"..."

We were thrown out of our weird mood when we entered the common space where Lee and Neji were waiting for us.

"Akuma! You passed!"

I nodded, "Of course i did Lee."

"You're so youthful!"

Only three seconds in and already getting a headache, "U hu." i walked over to Lee was striking a pose and took a apple of his plate. I watched him begin to do push-ups and shighed.

"Lee. you should be saving your energy for the next thing."

"Next thing?" he paused and looked at me with wide eyes, "but this was the second test, the third test is in a month."

I shook my head, "Yeah but so many teams passed that we probably are going to have a pretest for the third exam. I think eight teams passed, multiply that by three and you get twenty-four. The tournament would take to long so they'll probably cut us down by half."

The rest of my team looked at one another then nodded, "I guess that makes sense."

I smiled, "I spent a while thinking about it because i didn't want to be surprised by anything in the exams."

"You are more youthful than me! I will beat you one day! My youth will surpass you!" i looked at Lee in a deadpan.

"U hu, i'll be waiting."

We walked from the room together after looking at the clock and releasing that we needed to go to the room we were instructed to go to. It was time to test if my theory was correct.

-_- ←←← 'Really' line break

The room we assembled in was designed to look like a stadium with a flat space for the battle and a raised platform for the viewers. We were standing in a block in front of a man who looked very ill and was coughing every few minutes.

He was supposed to explain what we were doing but he didn't look healthy enough to do it. He could barely get a few words out before he had a coughing fit.

"If anyone would *caugh* like to drop out *cough cough* now's your chance." a boy raised his hand. In response to it Naruto yelled at him and the grey haired boy gave some weird excuse about not being in well enough condition.

The man who was supposed to be doing the pretest suddenly walked away after having a huge coughing fit and coughing up blood. Another man came and took his place, "Ok so due to the uneven amount of competitors one of you will will have to fight two times. You only need to win once to move on though. Now for the first match of the pretest. Akuma of Kahona vs. Rock Lee of Kahona!"

(this is not in the right order of the actual battles because i can't remember the sound guys name)


	19. Chapter 19

I stood facing Lee as the rest of the genin filled up the stairs.

"Alright! Begin!"

Neither of us moved, "Hey Lee, what rules do you want to have this time? I won't use any chakra or open any of the gates."

"That sound fine. We'll be fighting on more equal terms then."

We bowed to one another then took of. I matched his speed and we began out taijutsu match. The onlookers in he stands were wide eyed. It was after the first three minutes of us going nowhere that Lee took off his weights.

Then the battle continued.

From the stands:

Kakashi was clutching the railing tightly. He had uncovered his sharingan just to be able to watch the fight. Both the kids were fighting using taijutsu and their speed was amazing. Only one of them had dropped their weights though and the other as steadily increasing their speed to match the boys.

"Gai, your students are… fast on their feet."

"Of course they are! My little students are so youthful!"

The surrounding people deadpanned at his statement. His eyes were tracking his students with ease because he himself could move at such speed. Then the most shocking thing ever happened. The boy opened a gate.

" **Gate of opening release!** "

All onlookers who understood the eight inner gates looked at the battle intently. The girl was not being overwhelmed. She matched the boys speed and dodged all his attacks.

" **Gate of healing release!"**

The color of the energy around him changed.

" **Gate of life release!"**

The girl's speed increased and she fought back with everything she had or so the onlookers thought. After opening the third gate the boy lasted only a few more minutes before he was pinned to the ground with the girl holding a blunted kuni on his neck.

"The winner is Akuma from Kahona!"

The two got up and the girl helped the boy to the stands. He was weakened from the strain of opening the first three gates. The girl passed him off to their sensei before turning around as the next match was announced.

"Akuma from Kahona vs. Gaara from Suna!"

"Your student might not make it out alive in this one."

Gai shook his head, "She'll be fine."

The onlookers around them glanced at him nervously, it was one thing for you to have faith in our student but saying they'd be fine right after they just spent about ten minutes using taijutsu in a fight and then fighting again immediately after… that was a bit much.

Gai knew they thought his student would lose, but he knew her better than any of them. She was strong and there was no way she's lose to somebody like the sand kid. She knew the pain he felt but decided on a different path. She wasn't weak she was strong and he had no dough she would win. Even if it meant killing the boy. She had after all killed so many before… He knew. He knew what she did instead of sleeping, but it wasn't her. It was her demon, and it was him who made her a murderer.


	20. Chapter 20

I faced Garra silently and blinked at the crazed look in his eyes. He was barely holding himself together,

"Alright! Begin!"

The moment he said the word the battle began sand flying towards the white and black haired girl. She jumped out of the way and twisted her fingers together in a string of hand seals.

" **Shadow clone jutsu!** "

The onlookers gasped as the three newly created clones all split up. They surrounded the redhead in a triangle with the original standing back a ways. All at once they attacked.

" **Raiton: electric floor** "

The result was a high voltage attack launched at the redhead. His sand formed a tight ball around him and he lightning reflected harmlessly of it. Then the sand burst everywhere, the three clones disappeared with a pop as sand hit them dead on. The original Kahona genin jumped out of the way of each sand clump that was thrown at her.

That's when things got bad. The sand was aimed at the girl and continued to come at her nonstop. It was moving faster than she had in the last round and she let out a cry as it cut her shoulder.

She Jumped away as the sand retreated back to it's master bringing her blood with it. He looked at her with crazed eyes and raised a hand out towards her. The sand launched at her faster than before and in the process of dodging several more cuts had appeared on her skin.

It was then that the onlookers gasped in surprise as she dropped her weights. The sand came at her again and she dodged with no problem, now able to run p to the bo and land a hit. The hit sent him flying and he cracked the wall on impact.

The sand quickened, driven by his bloodlust and it surrounded her left arm before she was able to get away.

" **Sand coffin!"**

The girl yelled out in pain as her arm was crushed by the sand. It retreated and the girl was left there in pain holding her left arm to her chest. The bone was completely crushed. There Was a new light in her eyes and using it as strength the girl rushed towards the genin from the sand.

She hit him with punch after punch and soon the boys sand couldn't keep up with her speed. The onlookers were watching with amazement as the redhead was tossed around the room like a rag doll.

When the round of attacks ended the redhead way laying in the center of the room unmoving, "The winner is Akuma from Kahona!"

As soon as i was announced the medic team rushed out to tend to the injuries they could. They were unable to fix her arm though and she was taken from the room in a rush. The medics were trying to stop her bleeding but they weren't succeeding.

The girls eam watched with worry as she was taken from the room. "Next match will be Sakura Haruno from Kahona vs. Ino yamanaka."

There were a few cheers from the two girls teammates and a few laughs as well. The pink haired girl faced off against the blond and in the end it was a draw. The blondie only losing some of her hair for when she cut it off during the battle. A foolish move if you would ask me.

^-^ ←←← innocent line break

The Kahona hospital was busy. They had received a patient who's entire left arm looked like it had been grinded into nothing. After a while they had been able to heal the skin but the bone was unhealable by any of the medic nins in Kahona.

There was a chance for his arm to be healed if the slug sannin was present. As of right now the girl was unconscious and her slightly depleted chakra was refilling. They had gotten in contact with the slug sann a few minutes ago via a slug summon she had left with them in case of dire situations.

She was on her way and hadn't been that far from the village so if the required surgery went well the injured girl would be able to participate in the third exam. The medic nins had a constant watch on her because they knew who her sensei was. He was the craziest green jumpsuit wearing preacher of youth.

He had been known to run away from the hospital to train despite being injured. They had no doubt that his student were the same because they had on occasion had been found to run away from the hospital as well. The girl they had been taking care of had broken her left leg in nine different places once and none of the medic nins had been available at the moment so she decided to come back later and jumped out a third story window.

There were no further injuries to her, and her leg in eh same state it had been three days later when she finally returned to the hospital to have her leg healed. When that had happened they had given her a stern yelling to witch she simply waved it of and walked from the hospital. The medics soon found out that they had to take care of her as soon sa possible or she would leave. They were happy with it but it was better than her walking around for a few days with her leg broken in multiple places or a hole going through her arm from a poorly dogged kuni while she was training.

The entire hospital staff knew her by name and all of them considered it the bane of their existence because he made things as hard as possible. Right now she couldn't leave because she' would no doubt make i worse and none of them wanted to deal with an angry Tsunade.

A fe of the unlucky staff had before and in the end they had to replace an entire room filled with equipment because most of it had been punched straight through the wall. That was the day where several unfortunate shinobi were hospitalized due to medical equipment falling on them.

Opon that thought the entire hospital staff shivered and with a sharp regret in their hearts they chained the sleeping girl who's left arm was ground to dust. When she had been brought in the injury had caused many of the staff to wince


	21. Chapter 21

I will tell you one thing. Being chained to a bed is boring. I should know i haven't been allowed to be unchained from this bed unless i had five or so Anbu watching me. Not what one would call fun or entertaining. More times than not my Anbu guards leave early to complain to the Hokage. When that happened i was left chained down to a bed with n way to move.

Even my teammates felt bad for me even though they knew how much i ran away from the hospital when i had a bad injury. At least i didn't make it worse. Smirked. My Anbu guard had just left to complain to the hokage because i had been throwing shuriken at them non-stop for the past nine hours and i hit them a few times to.

Unknown to them though i had done a one handed jutsu and created a clone. My clone had been the one throwing things at them and the real me had left the hospital a while ago. I was wearing the normal hospital clothes and a black cloak i ha found in the lost & found. I was able to get to a training ground with no problem and then proceeded to spar with a clone.

I was going at a slower pace mind you. I don't have a death wish. There is no way i'd be able to run faster than this and keep my arm out of harm's way. I thought they would never find my but a few hours after i had left my clone popped and even from here i could feel termedious KI coming from the hospital.

I decided then that i should go and hide among the villagers. With that i ran for the village were i would easily blend in. i would have got there if my sensei had not appeared at that moment and lifted me by my waist of the ground so that i couldn't run away from him.

"Oh, hey Sensei! What brings you here?"

His eye was twitching. It looks really funny because his eyebrows are so big, "It is youthful to run away from the hospital!"

"Really Sensei? You do it all the time so why can't i?"

"Because your arm was ground into dust! Why must my youthful student be so mean to me!"

The angry person as approaching quickly and i gulped when i saw who it was. It was none other than the slug sannin. My sensei held me out and she quickly took my from him. I wasn't prepared for her to then drop me like i was a hot coal.

I landed on my feet then fell onto my but. I looked up a the angry slug sannin and then she proceeded to yell at me despite never having met me before, "You brat! If you're in the hospital you stay in the hospital! How am i supposed to heal your arm if you're not there!"

She yelled for a good half hour before dragging me by my good arm back to the hospital, with a good bit of effort to. She was clearly unhappy that they hadn't thought to take of my weights. Now that i think about it Gai-sensei was the person who carried me to the hospital and gave the ok for them to chain me to the bed.

Immediately i swore to kick my sensei into next year for giving them the ok for that. Well after the angry sanin lets go of me. I don't even know why she's dragging me around like this anyways.

"You're lucky i found this serious enough to come back. I'm sure you enjoyed having your arm ground to dust. I came back so i could help you, but your a brat so i'm not sure if i will anymore."

I looked at her wide eyed, "You mean it's possible for my arm to be healed!"

She looked at me the glare slightly fading from her face, "I can do it, but none of the other medic nins anywhere can. You're lucky brat."

I smiled at her warmly sticking my tongue out. She tugs my arm a bit harder and i yelped. She was still dragging me and before we got to the hospital she kicked me out, "Sorry brat, but i can't let you run away this time."

The last thing i saw was the hokage watching me from across the street his eyes narrowed in wonder. I wonder what he wanted...


	22. Chapter 22

They kept me unconscious until the surgery was done. The never asked for my aprovel so somebody with power in the village must have ordered that it be done. My arm was still healing but it was just a bit sore.

The third exam was tomorrow and i was still competing. My fight was against Sasuke Uchiha. I didn't see his fight because i was in the hospital at that point in time. I planned on leaving my left arm in a sling for the fight and fight him slightly handicapped.

I had faith that iwh ti my speed i'd be able to dodge all of his attacks unless of course he finds a way to slow me down. His sharingan won't be very helpful when i'm moving to fast for even it to see me. It sounds like a good match though so i'll give him a chance and not go to fast for him. I'd like to give people a show to so i might as well go slow enough for people to watch easter.

Ok so no faster than an above average chunin or so. One that doesn't specialize in taijutsu by the way. After thinking for a moment i laid back on the hospital bed that had become my temporary home for the month. I closed my eyes and slept once again blocking out the world.

0_0 ←←← The wide eye line break

My eye was twitching. I was supposed to fight first but no. my fighting partner doesn't show up. Now i have to deal with concerned teammates for a while longer. My entire team wants me to forfeit. They don't want me to hurt myself further because my left arm is still in a sling. Sensei sad that he wouldn't forcefully pull me from the test because i knew myself best, but he was still against me participating today.

Neji was against it but he was fighting Naruto right now. He was putting his nonsense about fae and stuff right now and whining about his curse seal. He never dose it around me because i hit him. Hard.

He caught on quick and it was one less thing for me to listen to. I already was trying to get my two green wearing teammates to not yell things about youth so much. They don't do it so much when in my presence anymore, ,but Tenten said that when i'm not around they become priests.

"Ok the final fight for today is Akuma from Kahona vs. Sasuke Uchiha from Kahona."

I jumped down from the stands launching myself over the side using my right arm. I landed in front of the puff of smoke and didn't hesitate to kick the Uchiha's sensei away from him then get ready to fight the Uchiha.

"It's been awhile Sasuke. I haven't seen you since the academy days."

He glared at me, "I had hoped i'd never see you again."

"That's not very nice. Besides i'm still surprised you're still alive, the rest of you pitiful Uchihas are dead so what makes you so special? Oh wait that's right it was your brother who killed them all. Are you a crazy killer to?"

"Begin!"

In his anger Sasuke launched himself forwards carelessly trying to hurt me to the point i couldn't taunt him any longer. I simply danced out of the way of all his attempts. The next time he came at me i launched out my right leg and landed a solid kick to hs chest sending him flying into a wall.

I walked towards him, "Looks like the famed last Uchiha isn't all he says he is." When he looked at me his eyes had chanced. The Uchiha's sharingan spinning wildly, "OH! You do have the sharingan! To bad it won't help you in this fight."

I then proceeded to kick the crap out of him. I stopped before he went unconscious or fell to his knees. He was bruised badly now, and his Sharingan had faded because he was enhancing his spee with chakra so he wouldn't be to badly hurt. Bo he was bruised and low on chakra.

"You should forfeit, you are in no condition to continue."

He glared and using the little chakra he had left flicked on his Sharingan and brought the rest of his chakra to his hand. It crackled with lightning and sounded like a large flock of chirping birds.

He launched forwards and aimed the assassination technique at my heart. I laughed lightly as i simply jumped and landed on his head. Under my weight h collapsed the jutsu coming undone harmlessly before he landed upon it.

I stepped off his head still laughing lightly and looked up at the sky. Feathers were falling slowly from the sky and i put my right hand together in a release seal. Immediately the feathers disappeared and i watched the Hokage being pulled into a choke hold by the Kazekage who was then revealed to be none other than the snake Sannin.

I launched myself towards him and followed the retreating snake. Four of his cronies assembled in a rectangle and raised a barrier. I made it through before i could get stuck and faced the snake man who was still holding the Hokage captive.

The Hokage didn't seem very happy about me being here but i couldn't do anything if i stayed behind. I then prepared myself for the fight of my life time. If i was able i'd love to be able to save the Hokage from his death. H hadn't chosen anyone to succeed him yet. I turned my head to the side slightly and my eyes widened. The remaining two sannin were standing there glaring at the snake ninja.

"You foolish beat." the medic muttered her eyes leaving the snake sannin for a split second. He was smirking towards her and clearly she was not happy. I turned back to the snake and narrowed my eyes.

Then i dawned on me

… I'm probably going to die.


	23. Chapter 23

**The Final Chapter**

The fighting began i hate to admit it but i sucked. Against a man like him who was able to use a much wider range of jutsu and had much more experience than me i was screwed. It didn't help that he just summoned two coffin like things from the ground. From the coffins two people came out. I gasped in surprise as i looked at the first and second Hokage.

The three people i was now fighting against pulled out blades and came at me. Wood sprouted from the ground and the sharpened points tried to impale me. I am very proud to say none of them hit home. They aimed towards the Hokage and i bound him in my shadows quickly and pulled him into my shadow.

If his face as anything to go by he wasn't very happy. I didn't think he would be. I was going to die. I might live through, the slug sannin is watching the fight. No, the snake sannin knows better than to leave his opponent alive, unless you're certain they will die or if he was injured badly. I suppose that's all i had to do and he would leave.

I pushed forwards trying to hit him and break a few of hs bones so he would retreat. Each time through the wood user would appear and i would have to pull back to avoid self harm. Yeah i don't think i'm going to make it through this one alive. Kurokage will be of no help either. He could care less what happens to me as long as i release him before i die so he doesn't die.

I glared at the snake sannin, and threw a volley of kuni at him while i jumped away from yet another round of wooden spikes. "You should give up the hokage girl or you may not make it out alive.

I turned my head from hs taunts and drew my twin blades to black the the blades that had just tried to take my head of. I gritted my teeth and i jumped away from them once again. I swore quietly as my back ran into the side of the barrier. I launched myself over their heads as they swung at me.

I shighed with relief as i had more space to backup. It wasn't helpful though that there were wooden spikes everywhere and one wrong move would get me impaled on one of them. I jumped again as another wooden spike rose from the ground. Two of them backed off momentarily to catch their breaths leaving me to fight the wood user.

If there is one thing i know about wood style it's that it is really annoying to right against. He was reinforcing everything around his body and my kicks and punched weren't doing much anymore even though i was punchng with enough strength to shatter a large boulder.

I had gotten the Hokage out of harm's way but i don't think he was very happy being stuck in my shadow. It was the safest place for him right now because he's be able to hide there if i was killed.

The sanin was furious because he couldn't kill the Hokage. I myself was giving it my all and just as three Katana's sliced through my stomach from the three people i was fighting, the first and second Hokage and well as the snake Sannin, i was able to cut off the sanins arms.

It caused him to retreat and as soon as i was surrounded by Anbu i brought the Hokage out from my shadow before collapsing onto the ground bleeding profoundly from the three wounds on my stomach.

I faded out of conscious just before the Slug princess began working on my stomach her entire body shaking as my blood washed over her hands. I smiled lightly then everything was gone.

I found myself in my mind where i spoke to Kurokage. He was standing there watching me get up from the ground where i had fallen. My stomach was fine in here and i looked up at Kurokage in surprise.

"Kurokage? What am i doing here?"

He looked away, "You're dying. One of the blades that cut you had a bit of poison on it. It's to blended in with your blood from them to get it out even though the slug lady tried. I'm sorry."

He didn't look any different so he was probably just trying to make me more comfortable. I couldn't be though, not when he had just told me i was going to die. I looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Then why did you bring me here? Can't i say bye to my friends?"

I frowned, "I need to tell you something. You haven't been in control of your body all of your life. I take over at night because i want some freedom. I left you to deal with everything and i made you kill people. I took away your childness because of my own selfish reasons. I made you think you were a demon just as i am."

My eyes widened further and my mouth popped open in shock, "You were making me kill all those people and never thought to tell me that it wasn't actually me." my voice was barely above a whisper. I had thought i was a demon. I thought that the way i ated during the day was just a mask that i had adopted to cover up what i did at night, but it wasn't. It was the real me.

I could have done so much more with the rest of my team if i hadn't had to get home before my body was taken over. I became a murderer. I killed children and adults alike thinking that it was the real me, and that i was a killer.

"I'm sorry. I led you on since you were a child. It was me that made you enjoy killing things because i had found a way to get through the seal. Your life was horrible because i couldn't help myself. I-i'm sorry."

He was lying. He doesn't have feelings. He was doing it for his own personal amusement. Everyone knows demons live to make people's lies living hell. How could i have not noticed it before. He was using me to amuse himself.

He destroyed my life, i could have had friends but he ruined that for me. He...he ruined my life. I could have had friends and a roof over my head, but he took that from me. Raised my head to looked him dead in the eye.

"You're going to die now to aren't you."

He blinked in surprise, "unless you release me i will."

I nodded turning away from the room in my mind he took up. It was most of it because most of my thought tied together with him. I wandered around in the sewer like plase that was my mind. There was a room around here somewhere that had the pure and honest thoughts of the real me. The me that wasn't being controlled by a demon. I wanted to see all of the thoughts. I want to know that i really am not a demon like the one sealed within me.

I need some sort of proof that it really was him controlling me. For all i know he could be using me for his own enjoyment because he was going to die now. I need to know before i die.

When i found the room it wasn't as bright as i remember it being. There's a small part in the corner that is tinted with black. The rest is a bright warm yellow. It fills me with happiness. Memories float around the room. Eah one flashing different colors for the emotion i was feel ng at the time.

The entire chunin exams is floating around in a corner a bit above my head. My battle with Lee, Gaara, and Sasuke replaying over and over. I wish i had had more fun when fighting them, and not shortened the fight like i did. There are so many things i wish i was able to do now that i'm about to die, and unable to say bye to all the people who were at my side. There are only four but they still made me happy.

I wonder if Neji will stop preaching about fate now, and if Lee and Gai-sensei will be quieter. Nah, i don't think those two would be able to give up on their youth preachings. Naruto seems to have gotten through to Neji. They're so lucky.

I wish i was like Naruto. He's so happy even though the nine-tails in inside him. I could barely even eal with Kurokage, and look where i ended up. With very few things i can call my own thoughts. He made me think so differently because he 'couldn't help himself'.

I wonder how many people i, no he hurt because he killed somebody important to them. I lost everything because of him, i could have had a family if it hadn't been for him. I trusted him. He was my suport when i thought it was me killing at night. He lied to me. It was him killing them. I thought there was something wrong with me because i couldn't remember what goes on.

I thought i may have a multi-personality disorder.

Then for the first time in so many years i broke down and cried. And then i woke up to a world of pain.

$_$ ←←← money face line break

I was surrounded by seven people. The two sanin still faithful to the village, the Hokage, and my team. My team was crying, well at least three of them were, Neji was holding it together. Barely though.

When i spoke my voice was rough, like i hadn't drank anything in days.

"You guys, don't cry."

All of their head turned to me, and tears leaked faster down their faces, "my student is so honorable." i was surprised that my sensei didn't use youthful in his sentence and i was shocked that he said it as quiet ad he did.

The Hokage spoke then because my team was crying to hard to get anything out, "the village will honor you Akuma. You were very brave today."

"Don't talk like that Hokage-Sama. I'm just dying. You guys will to."

His eyes softened and he bowed his head. The white haired sanin added his comment next, "the village is building a memorial for you."

I smiled, "don't have t-to. A-any nin-ja w-ou-ld do it." speaking was harder now and i felt like there was acid running through my veins. It hurt so much. I glanced down at my skin. My veins were visible through my near transparent skin.

There were black and i thought immediately of poison. It looked horrible and i coughed. Pin ripped through my chest as i did.

The seven people in the room bowed their heads, four of them actually crying now as i died, "w-well i gl-ad d-ied wi-th fr-end-s." then the pain was too much and i faded into a different type of blackness. I could feel nothing and my senses weren't working anymore. There wasn't any pain anymore.

"B-bye L-ee, Te-n-t-en, N-e-ji, Sen-s-ei," then there was nothing and i knew then that i was nearly dead, "T-an-k-y-ou." And so i died to the sound of sobbing.


End file.
